far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
First Battle of Lok
The First Battle of Lok was a massive engagement during the Invasion of Naboo Conflict between the Trade Federation and the Lok Revenants following a space piracy operation. The battle consisted of three primary engagements between the two organizations. In the end, the pirates were forced to abandon their base, as the Trade Federation over ran the planet. ''Prior to the Events The pirate Nym led a band of pirates on the planet Lok. He and his men preyed on Trade Federation cargo traveling through the Karthakk system, with supplies in order to fuel the droid armies for both the Invasions of Naboo, and Milky Way Galaxy, the Pirates disabled one Freighter and took out large quantity of the convoy, eventually forcing the others to escape into Hyper Space. Nym and his band of Pirates were than able to hold off waves of Droid reinforcments as the Freighter fell towards Lok, giving the Pirate Revenants a victory in their Piracy operation against the Trade Federation. However despite a victory a Vengeful Trade Federation would return to the Karthakk System and Invade Lok. Battle 'Piracy Operation' This battle began with a piracy operation in which a Trade Federation convoy was attacked by Nym in his Havoc. One Superfreighter was disabled and four other smaller freighters were destroyed, the rest managed to escape into hyperspace. When most of the Scarab fighters were mopped up the Trade Federation had sent a Trade Federation Missile Frigate and two repair ships to try to reclaim the Superfreighter. However, all three ships were destroyed. The disabled freighter then released its cargo of droid starfighters; all of which were destroyed. When the rest of the resistance was eliminated the freighter plummeted toward Lok. 'Retrieval of Cargo & Invasion of Lok' When the freighter made a crash-landing, a pirate freighter escorted by pirate speeder bikes at a very low altitude found the freighter and began unloading its cargo. However, the Trade Federation sent a strike force consisting of multiple AATs and Scarab fighters to try and secure the downed freighter, the small skirmish eventually turned into a heated Battle, when more and more Trade Federation transports and tanks soon arrived, eventually beginning the Invasion of Lok. A Recovery Freighter was spotted as well indicating the Trade Federation's desire to recover the cargo. The recovery freighter was then destroyed. Two Trade Federation Dropships attempted to fly in at low altitude and land nearby the crash landing but were also destroyed before they could land. Nym then destroyed the AATs heading for the recovery operation. The pirate freighter successfully gathered the cargo, then went along a river nearby to head for a cave to avoid pursuit. Nym, along with the speeder bikes, escorted the freighter to the cave where it would then arrive at Nym's Base. 'Attack on Crater' At nighttime a speeder bike on patrol crashed into a military convoy belonging to the Trade Federation and heading for the Lok Revenants stronghold. Nym provided cover for the bases primary defense, the Inferno Turret, destroying two dropships before they deployed any tanks. Ground control reported that all scouts accounted for, except Jinkins. Nym managed to provide cover for Jinkins so that he could reach the base safely and get into his Freefall. Nym was alerted to several waves of Trade Federation droid bombers that were heading for the Inferno Turret, Nym, knowing that the Inferno Turret would be their strongest defense option managed to destroy the bombers before any damage could be done. Nym also managed to destroy two more dropships before they could drop of any AMTs. Meanwhile, the base's defense perimeter was under heavy fire. Ground control, knew it would be impossible to hold them of even with the Inferno Turret so they began evacuation. Ground control launched three decoy freighters first to draw the Trade Federations attention. Nym managed to provide cover for all three of them while one of the pirate freighters took off. The other didn't due to an engine failure. Nym provided air support for the ground base defenses destroying multiple tanks. When the second freighter managed to lift of it was then attacked by bombers and fighters, and before Nym could intervene, it was destroyed. Nym then checked if the charges for the base were set, after confirmation the base was timed to self-destruct he told ground control to set the timer and leave, during which one of two C-9979 landing craft landing in the center of the base was destroyed in the explosion. Aftermath The Lok Revenants were driven out of their home with heavy losses, but they were still capable of reforming a resistance movement for at least ten years in the Karthakk system. To which, with the help of Jedi Master Adi Gallia, they would be able to retake their home in at the Second Battle of Lok. The Trade Federation also suffered heavy losses. They would go on to turn the stronghold into a droid foundry and hangar and converted the surrounding area into refueling stations. Some other craters along the river, where the Freighter once crashed, were turned into prison and slave camps for the the Humans of Earth, who were transported by the Federation in the last 7 years, from the Milky Way Galaxy into the Star Wars Galaxy, where most of the humans both POW's and civilian alike would be incarcerated on Lok, while many others were sent to Geonosis. They would have control over the place for ten years before losing it to the Lok Revenants. In the meantime, Nym would go on to strike back at the Federation during the Invasion of Naboo. Trivia'' Category:Occupation of Karthakk Category:Invasion of Naboo Era Category:Invasion of Earth Era Category:32 BBY Category:1991 Category:Star Wars Starfighter Events